


The Truest Taste of Victory

by buckles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckles/pseuds/buckles
Summary: Lana Beniko and Major Anri work on a special assignment together on Corellia.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Commander/Major Anri, Lana Beniko/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Lana Beniko/Major Anri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Truest Taste of Victory

Anri raised a fist as they came up to a corner. 

"I don't know why we're being so secretive." Lana hissed.

Anri glared back at her, then around the corner. They had stole through the gutted, quiet remains of this part of Corellia for hours, looking for their prey: just one Sith Lord and the commander of the Empire's most prestigious infantry squad.

"I think we're clear." Anri whispered, motioning to move ahead.

As they emerged down yet another bombed-out street, there was only the sound of falling rubble and the smell of dust caking every surface, kicked up from the aftermath of the Meridian Complex campaign. At one side, near a large boulder, coated with asphalt and paint, they saw they saw their goal: a broken, buzzing animated holo-sign of two glasses clinking. 

"Oh, finally." Lana sighed. 

"We're not done yet." Anri said, drawing her rifle, as they rounded the boulder and came to the cantina entrance.

Silence. Neons flickered; holosigns beckoned onwards. Lana turned to Anri, nodding, hand to her saber.

Creeping forward, they turned towards the main floor. The jukebox, normally incessantly playing peppy songs lay dark and unpowered, suggesting a strange quiet. Quiet, except for two troopers in Republic colors, slumped over a table, snoring loudly, a bottle of some unidentified green liquid by their arms. Another, sleeping on a couch nearby. 

Lana smirked to Anri, holding up a finger. As she plugged the jukebox back in, it sprang instantly back to life with the standard Bith rendition of "Smeeleeya Whao Tupee Upee". The troopers at the table cascaded backwards, stumbling, falling off their chairs; Lana ignited her saber; Anri charged her rifle --

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" A young man sprawled on the floor, hands up as if they would be effective at shielding blaster fire. Anri scoffed: he would be barely over sixteen, short black hair messily tumbling over his face, straining cowardly to get a better position. 

"And why shouldn't we kill you all right here?" Lana said, 

"We -- we haven't done anything wrong! We're just --"

"-- looting the local cantina? --" Anri completed the sentence for him.

"-- Looting the local cantina, a mission of vital importance for the Republic --" Lana teased.

"I -- have money?" he stammered.

They scoffed at the pathetic attempt. A small twang of energy cells charging -- Anri instantly spun on her heels, as the trooper on the couch suddenly had his rifle trained on her, and two sharp bolts screamed from Anri's rifle, slamming the trooper back in the couch, dead before he could act. Lana sprang forward, dispatching the two drunken fools in a single swing of her lightsaber.

The jukebox burbled on in the now still cantina.

"Pitiful." Lana scoffed.

Anri smiled. "Come on." She tilted her head towards the bar. "You know what the Commander likes." 

"Bloodsoaked kisses and romantic getaways?" Lana answered immediately.

"Can't find that in a bottle." Anri said after a moment, thinking that over.

Lana scanned the glass shards and fragments of bottles. "Hmm. Corellian whiskey and cute women soldiers too, of course..." she offered, casually.

"I -- aren't you and her an... item?" 

Lana spotted her quarry, traces of a familiar black label making its presence known through a layer of dust and seemingly countless fragments of glass and bits of bottle. 

"We are." Lana said to the bottle, carefully plucking it free. "That doesn't mean we don't share some tastes in common." Lana carefully loosed the cork, taking in the fragrance. Smiling in satisfaction, she offered the bottle to Anri's nose.

"Good eye." Anri nodded.

Lana replaced the cork and headed for the exit. "Do visit our apartment on Dromund Kaas. We'd both be very pleased to see you." 

Anri coughed. "Yes, ma'am." 

"Drop by any time, Major." Lana added behind her, leaving Anri suddenly noticing how very warm she felt, even though she hadn't tasted a drop from the bottle; her chest pounding with adrenaline, like she had survived an encounter with some great predator. Only she wasn't so sure she had survived yet.


End file.
